


And I Won't Tell 'em Your Name

by Red Eyes Black Scythe (VisceraNight)



Series: Blood Will Tell [2]
Category: Castlevania (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Healthy Relationship Where Boundaries Are Respected, Romance, Trans Hector (Castlevania), Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-02-23 11:28:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23710783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VisceraNight/pseuds/Red%20Eyes%20Black%20Scythe
Summary: Carmilla and Hector discuss Hector's bad taste in music, and the sanctity of leaving deadnames dead.
Relationships: Carmilla/Hector (Castlevania)
Series: Blood Will Tell [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1707430
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	And I Won't Tell 'em Your Name

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DeathRose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeathRose/gifts).



> A gift for my dear friend Rosa in this trying time, set in her "Blood Will Tell" AU.

~ And I Won't Tell 'em Your Name ~

"The Goo Goo Dolls? Really?" Carmilla said, wrinkling her nose at her boyfriend's choice of comfort music.

"This is my favorite song," Hector replied defensively, as the opening bars of "Name" drifted quietly from his laptop.

Carmilla sighed. "Okay, fine, I'm not going to say anything else about your taste in music."

She was here to keep him company - and focused on his task - while he did his taxes online, which he'd procrastinated on until the last minute since there had been no one to remind him to do it, other than a few quickly-forgotten text messages from Lisa. When he'd mentioned offhandedly in conversation that he was considering moving back into Dracula's castle so he could have his parents help him keep his life in order again, Carmilla had volunteered to be the one holding him accountable for his adult responsibilities.

So here she was at his apartment, sitting beside on him on the couch while he frowned at his laptop screen and occasionally swore under his breath as he cross-referenced several documents and typed personal information into dozens of tiny little boxes. She leaned against his shoulder and idly scrolled through social media on her phone. She'd been quiet, and not a distraction herself, until the objectionable song came up in his playlist.

"Sorry it's not harp-strumming or whatever it is that ancient vampires like to listen to," Hector deadpanned.

"I do listen to modern music, just not.... this kind," Carmilla said, doing her best not be insulting about it. She let the 'ancient' comment slide without saying anything, since she was roughly eight centuries older than her partner.

"Oh, what do you listen to?"

"The Beatles."

"The Beatles were modern _fifty years ago_."

"Shush, and do your taxes."

He shushed, and worked quietly for the next few minutes.

After actually paying attention to the lyrics of the song, Carmilla could see why Hector personally identified with it... although she had no clue what the hell he liked about the screechy metal song that played after it, or the next song which almost sounded like it was sung by a robot.

"There, done," Hector said in relief, and set the laptop on the coffee table. He leaned back and wrapped his arm around Carmilla's shoulders. "Thank you for being here with me."

"You're welcome."

She looked up from her phone with a faint smile, and Hector leaned down to kiss her.

* * *

"You know," he said later, as they were getting ready to make dinner (although "making" Carmilla's dinner only consisted of pouring it from a decanter into a glass). "I've been wondering why you haven't asked me asked me yet what my name used to be."

"Because that would be rude," Carmilla answered, "and unless you have some reason to tell it to me, I don't want to know."

Hector thought that was odd because people _always_ wanted to know when they found out. Well, humans did, anyway.

When he didn't respond, Carmilla said, "What, you think _Carmilla_ is the name I was born with? I changed it after I was turned. Most vampires shed their former human identities after our transition. Why should yours be any different?"

He almost said 'I'm not a vampire' but managed to stop himself.

Carmilla could practically read his thoughts just from the expression he was making.

"You could probably find out what my birth name was, with enough research," Carmilla said. Left unsaid was the fact that his would be a lot easier to find out, due to modern record-keeping processes.

"But they call them deadnames for a reason, right?" Hector said.

"So leave them buried," Carmilla concluded.

~end~

**Author's Note:**

> ~~Yes, I gave Hector my taste in music and he put Dir en Grey and Vocaloid songs in the same playlist as the Goo Goo Dolls, shut up.~~


End file.
